


None of us are saints, I guess that God knows that

by LaynaVile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Both relationship are only briefly mentioned, But still important to the story.. to Peter's growing up, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink.. but it's literally his father so.., Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, I keep accidently deleting the daddy kink tag, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Relationship tags are pretty much irrelevant.., Sorta? More like come swishing.. lol, Stockholm syndrome.. kinda?, Underage Rape/Non-con, csa grooming, overuse of the word daddy, untagged main ship as it would spoil the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Daddy would never lie to him, and Peter believed that, until he didn't.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	None of us are saints, I guess that God knows that

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously proceed with caution -- the story starts when Peter is six years old -- childhood sexual abuse is the entire "theme" of this story.
> 
> This isn't the story I've been working on for the last few days, but I was trying to work on that and this idea wouldn't go away. I kept ignoring it and then at work I was so incredibly bored because the store was so slow that I couldn't help myself, I handwrote out the first roughly 300 words, I changed them a bit as I was typing it, but the main points stayed the same. This took roughly fifteen hours to write from start to finish, and I was at work for almost nine of them.
> 
> Title comes from; Runaway - Ed Sheeran
> 
> Those of you that are sticking around despite the warnings -- I hope you enjoy as much as this can be enjoyed.

The first time it happened, Peter was six years old. He was scared and cried, but daddy told him it was okay. That it was their special secret; and daddy wouldn’t lie to him, so Peter didn’t tell anyone.  
  
Daddy would come into Peter’s room late at night and climb into bed with him. Some nights when mommy was working late, daddy would let Peter sleep in their bed, and when mommy got home in the morning daddy always told her that Peter had a bad dream and needed cuddles--she never questioned it. At first, daddy let Peter keep his pajamas on, large calloused hands would slip into his underwear, touching him _down there_ . It made Peter feel weird--not bad weird. He felt tingly and ticklish and _good_ in a way that Peter didn’t understand. Daddy always told him he’d understand when he got older.  
  
When Peter was seven years old daddy started taking Peter’s clothes off--Peter was embarrassed. He didn’t want daddy to see him without his clothes on, mommy always said not to let adults see you without your clothes on. Peter cried and tried to cover himself up with his hands. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m your daddy, I help you rinse your hair in the shower. I help you get cleaned up and change your clothes if you have accidents, mommies, and daddies can see their kids without clothes.” Daddy wouldn’t lie to him, so Peter stopped crying and didn’t try to cover himself up with his hands anymore.  
  
When Peter was eight years old daddy asked Peter to touch him too. Daddy had only ever touched Peter’s private parts--Peter knew his private part was called a penis, but mommy always said it was more polite to say private parts. Daddy told him that he wouldn’t take his clothes off, Peter could touch him over the fabric of his underwear and pajama pants. “Are you sure, daddy? You don’t touch me over my clothes?” Daddy smiled at him and promised him that next time he could touch him without clothes. Peter smiled back because daddy wouldn’t lie to him.  
  
When Peter was nine he asked daddy why they couldn’t tell anyone about their special secret, daddy told him that they wouldn’t understand--they would be jealous that they didn’t have a special secret. That they would be upset and make daddy go away. Peter didn’t want daddy to leave. Peter asked if he would get into trouble if he told anyone, and daddy told Peter no. Peter wasn’t so sure about that though, if they would make daddy go away, it would be because he was in trouble--why would daddy get in trouble but Peter wouldn’t--he didn’t understand. Then Peter asked if other boys had special secrets with their daddies. Daddy told him that some of them might, but since it was such a special thing that only the most special little boys got to have special secrets with their daddy. Daddy told Peter he would always be his special boy and Peter believed him because daddy wouldn’t lie to him.  
  
When Peter was ten, daddy took his clothes off too. Peter couldn’t stop staring at daddy’s private parts, and at all the hair on daddy’s body. Daddy touched Peter and himself at the same time, he’d never done that before. It made Peter’s tummy hurt--not like he was sick though, mommy told him that, that was called butterflies and they happened when you were nervous or really excited. He wanted to touch daddy’s private part, but daddy said not this time. After a-little while some liquid came out of daddy’s private part, at first Peter thought that daddy had an accident, but Peter quickly realized that the liquid wasn’t _pee_ . It was kinda white and shiny and really sticky. When Peter asked what it was daddy told him it was semen, a special fluid that helps make a baby--Peter knew that you needed a mommy and a daddy to make a baby.

“If it’s special and you make a baby out of it, why would you waste it, daddy? Isn’t it only for mommies?”

Daddy chuckled at that and told Peter that it wasn’t wasted and that it wasn’t just for mommies to use to make babies with.

“Do I have that special semen stuff in me too, daddy?”

Daddy smiled and pressed his lips to Peter’s cheek, “Of course you do, and someday when you’re older you’ll get to see it too.”

Peter didn’t ask any more of the questions he had about it because that was a good enough answer, and daddy wouldn’t lie to him so why would he need to ask anything else.  
  
Mommy got into a car accident and went to heaven. Daddy started drinking a lot and didn’t come into Peter’s room at night anymore. When Peter would wake up crying, he would crawl into bed with daddy, the smell of alcohol burnt Peter’s nose but, at least he could be close to daddy.  
  
When Peter was eleven he **almost** asked uncle Bucky why daddy didn’t touch him anymore. Peter remembered how daddy had said it was their special secret and that only special boys and their daddies did _that_ , he didn’t want to disappoint daddy by talking to uncle Bucky about it, so he kept his mouth shut. Every night Peter crossed his fingers and hoped that daddy would come into his room. When he didn’t show up, Peter thought he wasn’t special anymore, that daddy didn’t love him anymore. Daddy wouldn’t lie to Peter, but this time he did.  
  
Peter went to stay with uncle Bucky shortly after he turned twelve, they told him daddy had to go on important business trips, told him that the company was doing really well and daddy was going to be busy making sure everything was working right. Peter wasn’t stupid though, he knew that daddy was going to a place to help him with his drinking. Peter knew that daddy was going because he wanted to get better, so he could _take care of his boy_ . Peter knew daddy was leaving him because he didn’t love Peter anymore. Daddy promised he’d be back soon, told Peter he loved him then left Peter with uncle Bucky. Daddy wouldn’t lie to Peter, but he was still lying.  
  
When Peter was thirteen he finally truly understood what daddy meant all those years ago when daddy had told him that he’d understand why touching his private parts felt good. He finally got to see the special semen stuff that daddy and the health teacher at school had told him about. Peter touched himself every night, but it always felt like something was missing. But at least now Peter knew daddy hadn’t lied about some stuff.  
  
When Peter was fourteen he met a girl at school, her name was Gwen and she was really pretty and nice and Peter liked her a lot. She touched his cock--he’d learned that word and a few others on the internet when he was thirteen, he said cock in front of daddy once and he’d gotten yelled at--and it felt really good but still not good enough. He came all over her fingers and then he touched her boobs--under her bra and t-shirt, but she wouldn’t let him _see_ them--but then she chickened out and left Peter’s house and wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of the school year.  
  
When Peter was fifteen he jerked his best friend Harry off, Peter licked the cum off his fingers after and Harry called him nasty. Peter felt nasty, but not because of what he’d done--because he’d done it with Harry. Peter didn’t want to jerk Harry off, or any other guys--he wanted to touch his daddy again. It had been years but Peter could still remember the feeling of daddy’s cock through his clothes, he could remember how it looked--flushed dark, tip glistening--Peter wishes he could jerk daddy off, see him come again, maybe he could even taste it, he wanted to taste it--he’s sure it would taste better than Harry’s did.  
  
Peter starts crawling into daddy’s bed at night again, the first couple times daddy tries to tell him he’s too old, that he needs to go back to his own bed. Peter cries and whines and begs and daddy gives in and lets Peter sleep in his bed. For the first couple of weeks, Peter tries his hardest not to get _too_ close to daddy, but slowly he creeps closer and closer until he’s all but laying on top of daddy. He always waits until he knows daddy is asleep, he listens to his breathing closely and when it evens out and when daddy, who insists he doesn’t snore, starts to snore softly before he moves any closer. Eventually, daddy just pulls Peter into his arms and cuddles him as soon as Peter gets into the bed.  
  
When Peter is sixteen he works up the courage to try to touch daddy while he’s asleep. He moves carefully and slowly. Daddy’s arms are already wrapped around him and his arm is across daddy’s stomach, so he shifts it lower until it’s resting across daddy’s crotch. He applies light pressure with his forearm and rocks his arm back and forth in small motions--soon enough he can feel daddy getting hard. Peter’s heart rate jumps up, his own cock is already throbbing in his underwear, he tries not to press against daddy’s hip too hard or move his hips at all, he doesn’t want to accidentally wake daddy up and humping him would definitely do that. Daddy shifts, pressing upward against Peter’s arm, seeking friction. Peter has to bite his lip to keep from whining, he wants this so badly. Peter increases the pressure of his arm and daddy moans, Peter freezes--afraid that daddy is awake now, but then he hears daddy snore again and he starts to move again. Soon daddy starts thrusting up against Peter’s arm, chasing pleasure as he sleeps. Peter’s cock is throbbing, he wants to touch himself, but the way he’s pressed against daddy means he can’t get his other hand comfortably to his crotch, at least not without having to turn over a little bit or move away from daddy--he’s definitely not doing that. Peter becomes bold the more daddy’s hips shift and the more times he sighs and moans in between snores. Peter slides his arm towards himself until his palm is flat against the bulge of daddy’s cock, he wishes he could get his hand inside daddy’s pants. He gently cups daddy through the fabric, he wants to wrap his fingers around the thick length. Peter presses himself against daddy’s side, trying to get even the smallest amount of relief for the ache between his legs.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
Peter freezes--he’s scared, daddy is awake this time. He’s going to be mad, Peter **knows** it.  
  
“I didn’t say stop, I just said your name, baby.”  
  
“You’re not mad at me?”  
  
“Of course not, why would I be mad at my baby?”  
  
“I didn’t think you’d want me to… you haven’t… I miss you, daddy.” Peter’s not entirely sure what he’s saying is making any sense, but it is **true** , he has missed daddy. Daddy hasn’t touched Peter since he was ten, and Peter knows why touching himself just doesn’t feel _right_ , why touching Harry made him feel so nasty--he wants his daddy, and only his daddy. He wants them to have their special secret time again--Peter’s almost an adult now, he _knows_ better, he knows what daddy did to him is **bad** . Knows that daddy could go to prison, but Peter won’t tell--he loves daddy’s touch, he loves his daddy more than anyone in the world.  
  
“You miss me? What do you mean, baby? I’ve been right here, I know there have been a few trips I’ve gone on…” Daddy’s sentence trails off, Peter’s started to stroke his fingers against the still very hard bulge in daddy’s pants.  
  
“I want to touch you, daddy, can I touch you? Please. You promised I could touch you, but you never let me.” The promise was years and years ago, daddy might not even remember that he made it--that thought makes Peter sad.  
  
“I never let you touch me, why didn’t I let you touch me?” Daddy seems to be talking to himself, but that’s okay with Peter because he gets to focus on touching daddy, not talking--trying to explain how badly he wants to touch daddy or even more so how badly he wants daddy to touch him.  
  
“Fuck, kid, you been touching yourself thinking ‘bout me?” Daddy’s thrusting up against Peter’s hand again.  
  
Peter bites his lip hard enough that he can taste blood before nodding rapidly. As much as he doesn’t want to leave daddy’s arms he sits up and pulls at daddy’s waistband, “Can I see you, daddy, please?”  
  
Daddy nods and helps Peter pull his pajama pants and underwear off, when they reach his ankles he kicks them onto the floor. Peter’s mouth opens, his tongue glides across his bottom lip before settling at the corner, sticking out for daddy to stare at. Peter is staring at daddy’s cock, he doesn’t touch immediately, he stares trying to memorize everything, each wrinkle in the skin, the way the veins pop out--highly visible, how shiny and wet the head is, the deep red flush of it, how it curves very slightly to the right. Peter touches the head with his fingertip, it doesn’t feel any different than his own cock, it’s firm but soft, sticky from where daddy is leaking precum. Peter’s also leaking, he knows there’s a wet spot inside his underwear, “Can I take my clothes off too? Please, daddy.” Daddy smiles and nods and Peter’s never undressed faster. Peter lays next to daddy again, wants to feel his body heat, wants to be able to smell daddy--sweat and traces of motor oil, something vaguely electronic and daddy’s natural musk.  
  
“Mm, look at that pretty little cock.” Daddy’s fingers brush against Peter’s aching hard-on making him whimper and moan.  
  
“Daddy?” Peter _knows_ daddy probably has lube, he doesn’t ask for it instead, he spits into his hand before wrapping his fingers around daddy’s length, slowly sliding up and down.  
  
“What, baby?”  
  
“I jerked Harry off.” Peter’s not really sure why he wants to tell daddy, maybe he wants daddy to be jealous, or maybe he wants daddy to know that he’s done this before. “And I tasted his cum.”  
  
Daddy grips Peter’s cock, dry except for the precum he’s leaked--is still leaking--all over himself. “Did it taste good, baby?”  
  
Peter shakes his head, “It made me feel icky. I want to taste your cum though, daddy.” Daddy shudders, and moans.  
  
“You can’t say shit like that, sweetheart, gonna make me blow my load too soon.”  
  
Peter giggles, “That’s okay, daddy, we can do it again later.”  
  
Daddy moans again as Peter speeds up his strokes. Daddy isn’t even moving his hand on Peter’s cock, but just the pressure of daddy’s grip has him on the edge of coming.  
  
“Ah, daddy, I’m gonna come.” Peter’s thrusting his hips, at the same pace as he’s stroking daddy’s cock.  
  
“Come for me, Peter, come all over daddy.”  
  
Peter moans, long and high pitched, orgasm washing over him fast and sharply. His cum coats daddy’s fist and Peter’s own stomach. Daddy’s other hand covers Peter’s on his cock and helps Peter jerk him off, hard and fast until daddy comes too. Without even thinking about it Peter brings their hands to his mouth and licks them clean, daddy’s cum is slightly salty but not nearly as bitter tasting as Harry’s was. Peter doesn’t swallow it right away, swishing it around, coating his entire mouth in daddy’s cum--savoring the flavor. “You taste so good, daddy.”  
  
Daddy lifts his hand to his own mouth and licks Peter’s cum off of his hand, “You taste good too, sweetheart.” They lay together for a few minutes before daddy gets up and goes into the bathroom, Peter can hear the water running, daddy comes back with a warm wet washcloth, he wipes Peter’s hand off first making sure all traces of cum and saliva are gone, then he gently wipes Peter’s soft, sensitive cock, finally he cleans Peter’s stomach off, wiping the sticky remains of Peter’s release off of him. Daddy goes back to the bathroom, Peter can hear the water running again--daddy must be rinsing the washcloth out and hanging it up to dry. Daddy comes back, climbs into the bed, pulls the blanket over them, kisses Peter’s cheek, “Goodnight, Peter.”  
  
Peter smiles and snuggles up to daddy, “G’night, daddy. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too special boy, always.”  
  
When Peter is seventeen, he slips up and accidentally reveals to uncle Bucky that he’s been sleeping in daddy’s bed every night. He really didn’t mean to, uncle Bucky had asked if Peter liked the comforter he’d bought him for Christmas and Peter stupidly said, he hadn’t used it yet because daddy’s comforter was nice and warm.  
  
When Peter is eighteen the headlines read many variations of, **“Tony Stark On Trial - Molesting His Son For Twelve Years."**

Daddy _didn't_ lie to Peter when he told him if **anyone** found out about their special secret, he'd have to go away; Peter wished daddy had lied to him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at the character list it becomes obvious early on who Peter's father is, but I kept with it and never came out and said Tony's name until the very end just in case someone didn't catch on -- I wanted it to be a "mystery".
> 
> If you want to yell at me or just check me out on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/), where I rant and ramble about my writing amongst other things and post fandomy things, you're more than welcome.


End file.
